The Getaway
The Getaway |act = 1 |scene = 1 |previous = |next = Practice Area }} The Getaway is the name of the first scene of Act 1, in the video game Dynamite Headdy. Story Headdy and some of the other townsfolk are on the run after escaping incineration at the hands of Dark Demon's minions. Though, their escape could be cut short when the Robo-Collector catches up with them. Headdy manages to escape its evil clutches, though he soon gets halted by Trouble Bruin, a jealous puppet who believes he should be the star of the show. He forces Headdy into a battle to see who's the better puppet. Walkthrough The level begins as a side-scroller, and the player is running automatically with the screen. The player is accompanied by four townsfolk. A number of spikes begin raining down, though they have no effect on the player. Soon after this, the Robo-Collector will walk in from behind. When it reaches the middle of the screen, it will begin grabbing each of the townsfolk one by one. At this point, the player can begin damaging the Robo-Collector simply by hitting it. When the Robo-Collector has picked up all the townsfolk, it will slowly make its way out of the screen to the left, unless the player defeats it before then, in which case all the townsfolk are set free. Defeating the Robo-Collector is optional, and isn't required to move the game forward. Whatever happens, the player will be left by themselves, as the Yellow Baron flies over. It will eventually start firing cannon balls in a preset pattern, which can cause the player damage. Moving to the right side of the screen ensures that no health is lost. Next, the screen will stop scrolling and the player sprite will stop running. The backdrop of the level will collapse onto the player (no health lost) to reveal Trouble Bruin in the background; In the Japanese version, he'll proclaim that he will defeat the puppet hero and take his fame. Trouble Bruin will jump up and land on the player platform, and begin drawing in blue spheres of energy, making him glow. The spheres are harmful to the player, so the player must move away from Trouble Bruin to avoid damage. After a few seconds, Trouble Bruin will stop drawing in spheres, and begin jumping in the air. After jumping in the air four times, he will charge towards the player, who must jump to avoid him. When Trouble Bruin reaches the side of the screen, he'll be sent flying through the air, and the player should take this opportunity to walk underneath him. As Trouble Bruin falls back, the blue spheres will be falling out of him, and the player should continue to avoid the spheres, and make their way towards him. Next, Trouble Bruin will stop to catch his breath, giving the player a chance to cause damage by hitting him. After this, the battle sequence will begin again, and the player must strike Trouble Bruin a second time to defeat him. Featured characters Enemies *Robo-Collector *Yellow Baron *Trouble Bruin Other *Townsfolks *Bino (inconsistent) Headcase Headcase does not feature in this level. Items There are no items in this level. Secret Bonus Points *Destroy the Robo-Collector. Other notes *In the Japanese game, before the battle with Maruyama (a.k.a. Trouble Bruin), Maruyama speaks. In the English version, there is no dialogue at this point. *This is the only scene in Act 1. Category:Scenes